


The Begining

by acf151



Series: Order Falling [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acf151/pseuds/acf151
Summary: Hux begins the indoctrination and training of an Old Republic Jedi Knight to serve the First Order
Series: Order Falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664849) by [BitZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitZombie/pseuds/BitZombie). 

> Inspiration Art: https://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/189379641609/help-establish-a-new-order-join-the-first-order

After the near catastrophic first hours, the initial healing from the carbonite sickness was going well if slowly. The psychological conditioning was going better. Kestis was defrosted yet fully unconscious for three weeks before the psytechs had judged that enough of the conditioning and trauma reduction held to risk a first meeting between Kestis and Hux. So long as the Force suppressor cuffs remained on, of course.

For the following weeks, Kestis was confined to the med bay and under the care of droids, which made the nocturnal, subliminal and chemical indoctrination conditioning almost simple. Using a mix of his slowly recovering vision, carefully modified sedatives and a strict control over the oxygen percentage of the room, they were able to extend the initial stages of their breaking in to a full two months before they would have to start working and reacting to a conscious subject with full control of his faculties and body. Kestis did not know how much time truly passed. 

Usually, a recruit was awake and aware from the start, and the psytechs were lucky to get an uninterrupted day with them before needing to adjust on the fly. Fortunately, children were children, and once most of the variables were identified, their natural adaptability helped compensate. There was no known template for Jedi. 

The psytechs used what there was of Kestis’ history to design an effective suite of images to reinforce Kestis’ customized nightly morale session; lots of lost children and ruined villages. It was a trickier task to overlay the stormtrooper armor with the positive threads, since plastoid armor with a full bucket helm sparked such conflicting reactions ingrained into his psyche, but once Kestis’ vision returned fully, they could begin carefully weeding out what worked and didn’t, and slowly building up the concepts of troopers as protectors of the peace. Those who brought order to the chaos and protected the innocent. For much of the Clone Wars, Kestis was a child first in the Jedi Temple, then embedded with his master and a set of clone troopers of his own. The foundation was there, ripe for exploiting, if they could just de emphasize the Order 66 incident. 

They knew there were going to be holes for the programming to slip up in. Aside from a brief report about a scrapping position on Bracca, there was almost nothing about the six years of his post Order 66 adulthood prior to his preservation. Once Kestis was fully awake, aware and active, they would have to be cautious and carefully to work around first the gaps in their knowledge, but also the memory gaps Hux was able to identify. 

Most of the topics Kestis was likely to ask for information on already possessed carefully slanted versions in the ship’s archives that could be provided upon request, adding to the illusion that he was doing the research and due diligence for himself. 

Really, the first truly challenging part was going to be who to begin introducing him to and what unit to start integrating him with. Since Kestis remained in the med bay, he had not even been introduced to his trooper escort yet. At present, Hux was very literally the only person Kestis had met since his defrosting.

Hux couldn’t say he particularly minded the earnest smile on the man’s face on the twice daily visits he was able to ‘carve’ from his schedule. Emotional dependency was an effective a lever towards loyalty, and a critical tool he would use, however, once established, it was time to move on. A psytech therapist could more cleverly question Kestis about his emotions and feelings and effectively tailor his programming, than Hux could. Eventually, they would have to start integrating him into an active unit, or else this was merely an experiment in how to effectively control a force sensitive individual. Useful, but not all of what the Supreme Leader ordered. 

The second problem was how and when to allow Kestis access to the Force. That would need to be dealt with first. So far, he had not asked to be released from the suppression cuffs, but the day was coming. The Force was an unknown quantity so far as their conditioning went, and it wasn’t clear how effective it would be once the Force was added as a factor. 

Tonight, they could begin a test run of what would happen when the cuffs were removed.


	2. Interlude - Hux and Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren discovers Kestis' existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be reordering chapters in this story as they become ready and are published. This is a series of scenes and vignettes that occur before the later stories.

“Why do I need to be careful what questions I ask him? He’s loyal, isn’t he?” Unsurprisingly, Kylo Ren found himself again, annoyed by the restrictions General Hux was placing on the extent of interaction he allowed with his people. Upon learning that Hux had been training a former jedi knight from the Old Republic as one of his operatives, and his initial reaction had been one of possessive joy. 

“It’s a delicate situation. The memory gaps caused by the carbonite are large, and we’re not sure how permanent they are. We’re not even sure if they are all caused by the carbonite, or if it was something imposed by the Inquisitors, or even himself. If you go asking him to remember what it was like to be an Old Republic Jedi, it’s entirely possible that those memories will begin to come back, and cause real strains against his programming.” Hux had kept his voice as calm as he could. Ren still could hear the anxiety in it. There was a long pause. 

When it came, the mechanical voice was careful, and precise. “What is the worst-case scenario?”

“Most likely, the conflict between his programming and his former training and ideals would cause a psychotic break. In him, best case, that probably means catatonia and we’d be forced to refreeze him. The Supreme Leader won’t allow him to be killed. Worst case, he’s still functional, but diametrically opposed to everything the First Order stands for and starts to act on it. If we’re exceedingly unlucky, that break would happen in such a way that he gets loose from our control, and goes looking for other remnant Jedi, possibly even Skywalker. His history indicates he has done similar things before.”

“Skywalker would have given his right hand to have access to Kestis when he was setting up the Academy.” Ren’s voice was thoughtful. 

“I don’t know why. Records say he was only a young apprentice when Order 66 went down. There’s a limit to the practical answers he can give about how the old Order was run.” Hux quieted, as he felt Ren’s gaze snap to him.

“Provide me his records and a précis of what lines of questioning are to be avoided. I will ask Snoke when I can allow him to begin sparring with the Knights of Ren.” 

“Sparring? Ren, the Supreme Leader didn’t want him training as a Jedi or to have him join the Knights of Ren. I have explicit instructions.” 

“He’s a former jedi. I’ll not have him serving the First Order unless I’m sure your programming will hold. Sparring is an excellent way to get a sense of his loyalties and capabilities without questioning him as deeply as you fear.” With that, Kylo Ren strode away.

Hux stood there, gaping after him. Trying to quell his rising concerns.


End file.
